Justice and Judgement
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: I am Justice. I kill those who have done wrong… those who the police let slide. I am righteousness; I am justice.


Hey everyone! I just figured I needed to put this story up; not sure if its going to be a one-shot or not yet. give me some feedback if you like it, or if you don't.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Justice

I am Justice. I kill those who have done wrong… those who the police let slide. I am righteousness; I am justice.

---

Slowly, I walked into the courtroom; the judge was about to make the verdict. My eyes scanned the jury; I knew I had chosen the right case.

The jurors all looked sadly toward the defendant; they had actually believed what his lawyer had told them.

Glancing toward the defendant I saw the appeal; he had long black hair, beautiful scarlet eyes, and ivory skin… they did not want to believe someone so beautiful could kill their parents; their whole family.

The prosecutor looked over to the jury; she had known she lost… It was hard to go up against a million dollar attorney; she tried her best, but she could not give the victim justice.

The poor man… the younger brother of the defendant; he was still in a coma. He was the one true witness the prosecution had, but he could not talk because of what his brother did.

I will be his justice.

I watched the judge lift the paper, and reread it carefully. His slight eyebrow raise was all I needed… I had already known the outcome when I stepped into this place.

"Will the defendant please rise," the judge asked in a slight hoarse voice; he must have thought the outcome of the case to be different…

"We the jury find the defendant Itachi Uchiha not guilty," the foreman of the jury spoke. He was a tall man, the foreman, and had a slight gleam of green in his eyes… maybe I would have to pay him a visit later too.

I turned to the defendant to watch his reactions; a slight tug at his lips turned into a smirk… the smug bastard believed he had gotten away with it.

I slipped out of the courtroom; I didn't need to see anymore. I would be seeing him later tonight, now I had someone else to visit.

Slipping into the street, I exited through one of the courthouses back doors. I leaped up, and grabbed the fire escape ladder. Using my weight, I pulled it down and climbed to the roof.

I slipped over a few rooftops; in New York the buildings are so close I am able to. Leaping over one more roof, I am able to slip into one of the open windows on the top floor.

Sliding the window closed, I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. A blonde haired male stood at the stove; hearing me close the bedroom door, he turned toward me, and smirked.

"We on for tonight?" the blonde asked as he walked over to me. I nodded, and followed him into another room.

"How is he?" I asked quietly. In front of me lay the splitting image of the defendant from earlier. His hair was probably a shade lighter, and I had not seen what color his eyes were yet, but I knew they had to be softer than his brother's; there was a large difference from his older brother and him.

"He is still unconscious," the blonde from beside me spoke. "But he is doing much better. When you brought him to me, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it; now I'm positive he will."

"He's strong," I commented. I walked up to the black haired man, and brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"Something tells me he's going to be angry he wasn't the one to take revenge," the blonde commented as he walked up next to me.

"I know, Naruto," I spoke to the blonde beside me. My hand slid from his hair to the necklace on his neck. "He will be the one to do it."

---

The night was dark; I felt the cool wind lift my hair as I danced over rooftops. With my trusty companion, Naruto, I knew tonight would be a good night; a righteous night.

We slipped into a ritzy apartment building through the roof door. As we descended the stairs to Level 5, I could already hear the party going on in Level 4.

We entered the empty apartment 5A; it was directly above our target's. We walked into the apartment and flipped the lights on.

"Here's your wig," Naruto commented to me as he took a raven haired wig from a backpack. I lifted my rosette hair off of my neck, and carefully placed the wig over it. Slipping the necklace on my neck, I checked my clothes; royal blue t-shirt with white shorts. "You ready, Pink?"

I smirked casually. "You just be ready," I told Naruto before I entered the vent shaft.

I wiggled my way through the vent, until I came upon the loud noise from before. Slowly, I made my way to the next vent, and watched the scene play out below me.

"Man, Itachi," A blue hair man smirked. "I can't believe you got away with it!"

"I don't understand why you can't," Itachi stated casually as he leaned against the wall. "I mean we planted Zetsu into the jury…"

"It wasn't that hard to convince the rest of the jury," the foreman from the jury stated; he was the man I saw before… How convenient.

"Well we should thank Leader-sama for that," a blue haired woman stated.

"Stop being so-"

Suddenly the electricity went out in the apartment building; I silently thanked Naruto. Slipping through the vent shaft, I entered Itachi's apartment.

"It's not even raining…" I heard Itachi whisper cautiously. I slipped behind him; it would be easier if I took him out first, but I needed someone to do something first…

As the lights flickered on and off, I watched Itachi turn around to face me; his eyes grew wide and he stumbled over words.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

I chose not to answer as my blade met his stomach. Let him think me his brother… Sasuke deserves that.

As my sword connected with his torso the third time the lights turned on completely. I grabbed the similar looking necklace I was wearing off Itachi's neck before watching the rest of his friends turn to me. I smirked as I leaped back up into the vent.

I inside apartment 5A by the time Itachi's friends even registered he was dead… it was a fitting end for such a horrible person.

I ran up to the roof, where I met up with Naruto. We leaped over rooftops until we were a safe distance away; that's when we climbed down the fire escape and I ditched the wig and the clothes.

"Mission?" Naruto whispered as we walked out of the alley way together.

"Successful," I spoke just as quietly as he and I linked arms. "Though, I was only able to knock out the main target; the rest of them will have to be taken care of at a later date."

"We should go out to celebrate," Naruto commented with a smile. "We worked hard today."

"Meet up with Tenten; she'll probably hear the good news soon. I'll head back to the apartment."

"You and that guy," Naruto sighed but then walked away. I let a small smile appear on my face as I walked back to the apartment; Naruto would understand once Sasuke woke up.

I slipped through the park thinking it would be the quickest route home. Hiding in the shadows I appeared to be invisible to the rest of the world.

---

I decided to pick up some Chinese food before going home. Deciding on picking up something for two instead of one, I grabbed an extra fork.

I paid for the meal, and exited the establishment before walking the few more blocks to my apartment. Racing up the stairs, I first opened the door then deposited the food on the counter.

I walked slowly through the apartment until I reached my bedroom; Sasuke was still sleeping soundly on my bed. I stripped off my shirt and skirt before walking to my closet. Grabbing a large t-shirt, I put it on before exiting.

I walked over to the bed, and placed Itachi's blood stained necklace on the nightstand table. "I hope you wake up soon," I said softly as I touched his cheek. "The world needs you, Sasuke."


End file.
